


An honesty spell gone right or wrong?

by MyownFairytale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyownFairytale/pseuds/MyownFairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is done with being lied to. He needs to know what is going on with his pack, so he decides to use an honesty spell so no one could lie to him anymore.<br/>The honesty spell surprisingly worked even a little bit too good. By the next morning Stiles is and has a mate which he didn't expected, but he is happy with how everything turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An honesty spell gone right or wrong?

“Hey Deaton!” Stiles yelled as he entered the Vet’s office. “What do you want Stiles?” Deaton asked quietly as always. “I just have a few questions about my spark?” Stiles said trying not to look too excited that he was in fact magical. “Stiles! I told you I cannot interfere.” Deaton answered, but Stiles just gave him that look and he knew he couldn’t get Stiles to leave this one alone, so he grabbed the book from under the counter and pressed it into Stiles’ hands. “This is a book about everything you need to know. But you can’t come to me for help though. Like I told you I…” “Cannot interfere. I know, but still thanks.” Stiles ended the sentence, shot an thankful look at Deaton and left without saying anything else.

“Dad! You know that you shouldn’t do this!” His daughter Maya said as she came from his backroom. “The watch will not be pleased if they figure out that you are interfering with their destiny.” “I know and I feel terrible about it, but I can’t let anything bad happen to them. They are just kids. And as you know their destiny changed when Peter became Alpha. Everything should have happen a lot later when they are more mature, but it is was it is, so I have to give them as much help as possible.” “I know Dad. You are helping them as much as you can, but Derek is also a complicating factor in their lives. I mean I should know because Stiles told me about everything without even realizing it.” With that his daughter left the clinic and Deaton returned to work trying not to wonder what Stiles would do with his new toy.

* * *

 

“Ugh. Sometimes I wish I could just know when they are lying. It’s so annoying that they are keeping shit from me. I know all squishy and breakable human here, but I can help!” Stiles yelled alone in his house after he came back from an disappointing pack meeting where everyone-and with everyone he means everyone even Scott although he is supposed to be his best friend-kept glaring and not talking about anything. Finally Stiles left and the second he shut the door, they were talking rather loudly, but Stiles didn’t care enough to stick around. He was hurt, but most of all angry and disappointed. He knew he wasn’t pack in any means, but going to pack meeting held the illusion up until today.

Stiles let himself fall onto the ground and grabbed his new favorite book, which was hidden there between old Lacrosse socks and shirts, so no Werewolf would know that he used the book more and more. Stiles looked through it. Suddenly he stopped at a page. _An honesty spell_. Sometimes his magic was more powerful than he ever thought. “Oh my god.” He breathed out quietly. Stiles looked around in his room, quickly shutting the open window, and locking it too. He couldn’t have a werewolf seeing or even listening to him while he was doing the spell. They still didn’t know that Stiles was something else too, which they probably should, considering they were the ones with the supernatural noses. After telling his dad about werewolves and his spark, his dad wasn’t even surprised, he simply gave him another book from his mum while saying “She told me about everything supernatural when she was pregnant with you. You should have inherited only half of her power, but after you turned 5 she said that you are more powerful now than she ever will be.” Stiles still couldn’t believe that his dad knew everything even though he tried over a year to keep him out of the line of fire, but he managed.

“So how do I do this now?” Stiles tried to focus on the task ahead again. He quickly read through the whole page and wrote down what he needed for the spell to work. After two hours of work he finally knew all the things he had to do in order to make this honesty spell work. It was a drink actually, and as far as Stiles could judge with his adorable-thank you very much- but yet human nose the drink smelled. Like really bad. “How in the freakin world am I supposed to get werewolves to drink this? Not even I would drink this!” Stiles sighed loudly and looked out of the window. It didn’t even surprise him to find a pair of red eyes staring at him. _If Derek heard me I’m already dead_. He thought, but suddenly smiled, his mind already racing at thousand thoughts a minute. _What if I can convince him that it’s something supposed to help the wolves when they are hurt? Maybe he would drink it then. OMG this plan is soo perfect. Now I just have to tell it to him convincingly enough._ Stiles took a small breath and turned back around, facing the window again.

“Just come inside, Derek. We both know you wanna know what I’m doing here.” Stiles simply said and started to think about how he will Derek convince to drink this really really disgusting drink. Stiles smiled as he heard the window opening and a pair of feet hitting the floor. “So are you gonna tell me what you are doing?” Derek asked after Stiles didn’t say a word directly. “You know…most people would use the front door, but considering I actually need you for this I forgive you for abusing my window.” Stiles stated while smiling his too wide smile. Everyone who has known Stiles for longer than a year, meaning Scott and the Sheriff, knew that this smile never meant anything good. Every time his dad saw the smile he just shook his head and reminded Stiles that he still could be grounded so he should think about the consequences before actually doing anything. It’s not like that stopped Stiles before, so just the reminder from his mind to think about the consequences, didn’t stop him this time either. Derek growled and Stiles knew if he wanted this to work he had to do it now.

“Yeah I know. I shut up after I told you what I need you to do.” Stiles said and he saw Derek’s lips quirk into a quick smile. “I want you to drink this drink.” Stiles quickly presented the drink to Derek, and smiled when Derek reacted just the way Stiles predicted he would. “ **Stiles**! Are you trying to kill me? I will **not** drink this!” Derek nearly yelled as he backed away from that horrible smell. It messed with his senses and it mixed with Stiles scent, which he didn’t like. At all. “I knew that you were going to say this, but I need you to drink it. You are the Alpha, most powerful out of all of your puppies, ok?” Stiles tried to convince Derek with flattering. It worked with pretty much anyone, well except Jackson, but he didn’t count, Stiles ever was in trouble with.

Derek snorted. “And why do you exactly need an Alpha do drink it? What is the drink anyways?” _Oh Derek is really talkative when he is annoyed and curious at the same time. I really have to keep that in mind._ “I need you, an Alpha because you will heal if I messed this drink up. I don’t know if the others have the power to do it.” Stiles said and he really hoped that Derek would believe him. He didn’t even lie. All he said was true, but if Derek asked about the purpose of the drink Stiles knew that Derek would pick up on the lie. He really was too powerful. “If you don’t want to I will convince Scott to try it. I **really** need to know if it works.” Stiles could tell Derek was debating with himself. His shoulders started to tense until he turned around to face Stiles again. “I will do it. Just…” he grabbed the glass. “Don’t tell anyone I did ok?” Stiles nodded, feeling a little guilty for using Derek like this, but he needed to know what was going on in order to help. Derek quickly emptied the glass, frowning at the taste.

“What is supposed to happen?” Derek asked after nothing happened for a few minutes. “I don’t really know.” Stiles shrugged at Derek’s disbelieving face. “You don’t even know what it is supposed to do? How are you supposed to know if it worked or not?” Derek yelled, his eyes blood red. He couldn’t believe Stiles. Or himself. _How could I trust Stiles?_ He asked himself. _Because we trust mate. He would never ever do anything to hurt us_. His inner wolf answered. “Look Derek. I wouldn’t do any spell that would hurt you, alright?” Stiles said calmly. “Did you just say spell?” Derek asked disbelieving. Stiles nodded slowly. “Surprise?” He offered with a crooked smile. “Really Stiles? Why the hell wouldn’t you tell us that you are a witch?” “Because apparently all of you don’t trust me enough to talk about what the fuck is going on this time when I’m in the same room, so why should I trust you? It’s not like I’m pack or anything, so don’t start with me Derek!” Derek couldn’t believe that Stiles really thought that. He wanted him to believe that. The whole shoving Stiles into walls, threatening him was his way of keeping Stiles away, keeping him safe, but every time he showed up to pack meetings, Derek thought that Stiles knew he was pack.

“I am going to ask you a question ok Derek?” Stiles asked being calm again. His anger was gone. He needed to know if the spell worked. Derek nodded slowly. “Am I pack?” Derek wanted to shake his head and say no so badly but he found himself unable to do it. _What the hell is going on?_ “Yes you are. To everyone.” Derek unwillingly let slip out. “Really?” Stiles asked again. Derek nodded even though every inch of his human mind told him to say no. “What is my place in the pack?” “You are an Alpha mate!” Derek slapped his hands over his mouth. Stiles shouldn’t know about this! But why can’t I stop? Derek’s mind was racing. “An alpha mate? What does that mean, Derek?” “Yes and it means you are my mate. My wolf chose you to complete the pack. My wolf will never want anyone else. Everyone is listening to you. You are my equal within the pack.” Derek saw Stiles processing the new information. This was his chance to ask what was going on with him.

“What did you do Stiles?” Derek even managed to growl a little bit. “I gave you an honesty drink. I needed to know what was going on. No one was willing to tell me anything, so I wanted to know what the deal was. I need to have all the information in order to keep them safe. Why didn’t you tell me that you feel something for me? I mean being an alpha mate means that you have feelings for me right?” Derek growled again. He didn’t want Stiles to know about his feelings at least now like this. “Please don’t make me say it. Please Stiles. You should get to be treated properly. Not like this. Please!” Stiles was in conflict with himself. He didn’t want to make Derek do anything, but he needed to know. Just because of his sanity. He needed to know if his crush was as one-sided as he thought it was. “Ok, Derek. But promise me after the spell wore out you are gonna tell me everything ok?” “I promise Stiles. It doesn’t make sense to keep you in the dark anymore anyway.” “I need to put a sleeping spell on you. The spell will only wear out after you slept.” Derek nodded hesitantly. Stiles said the spell.

“I’m sorry I used you Derek.” Stiles whispered when he thought Derek was already asleep, but Derek’s eyes magically shot open again as he heard Stiles say that he was sorry. Before that Derek wasn’t sure if he would have told Stiles about his feelings, but now he knew that he needed to do it. That Stiles was desperate enough to expose what he was in order to help his pack made it clear to Derek that he could trust Stiles and that he wasn’t going anywhere.

* * *

The next morning Derek woke up to a sleeping Stiles. He quietly stretched and got out of bed. Derek didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to wake Stiles, but he also didn’t want to leave him. Derek knew he had to keep his promise, and if Stiles woke up without him being there Stiles would think the worst. “Stiles?” He asked quietly. “What? Yeah I’m totally awake!” Stiles answered quickly jumping out of his chair. “You know you could have used your bed to sleep!” Derek said, smiling smugly. “Yeah I suppose, but I didn’t want you to freak out.” Stiles scratched his head shyly. “I wouldn’t freak out.” Derek muttered quietly, looking at the ground again. He knew that now he had to spill everything out, and he didn’t know if he was ready to do that. “So…I guess now it’s the time where you are gonna tell me everything?” Derek nodded slowly. Talking about his feelings wasn’t comfortable and Derek knew how bad he was at doing it, but he also knew that he and Stiles needed it both.

“Ok, Derek. I know that talking isn’t really your thing, but I kind of need you to tell me everything that is going on. And with everything I mean everything.” Stiles put a hand onto Derek’s shoulder. It shouldn’t feel this reassuring. He should hat me for not telling him. He deserves way better. Derek told himself as he carefully looked up, only to meet Stiles’ loving and caring amber eyes. “I will tell you Stiles. I just need a moment…” “ok, Derek, but while you are thinking about whether or not you will tell me the whole truth I need you to know something.” It’s so weird that he knows me well enough to know that I’m freaking out. “I am not going anywhere. I will always be right by your side. I will always protect the pack no matter what you say or do. And…” Stiles took a deep breath. “I’m totally in love with you. Been since last year, and up until now I really thought you would never ever feel the same, but now I know that you feel something, so the details don’t matter to me as much as you think they do. Well it’s nice to know everything, but you…” Derek stopped Stiles by slowly putting his mouth onto Stiles’. Their kiss was soft and slow, both of them enjoying it. After a minute both, okay more Stiles, needed to breath so Derek pulled away slowly.

“Wow!” Stiles said. “Yes wow!” Derek answered. “I know you need to know more, but all that matters now Stiles is that I am in love with you. You are my mate. My everything. I would die for you. I need you in order to hold the pack together. You are amazing.” With that he kissed Stiles again. “I will tell you the rest later ok?” Derek whispered quietly into Stiles ear. Stiles nodded softly and kissed Derek again. _Who knew doing an honesty spell would change my whole life?_ Stiles thought through the kisses. _But I wouldn’t trade the way it happened. Everything is perfect at least for now. As long as I have Derek anything can come. We can take it!_


End file.
